The Bachelor Party
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: Inuyasha's best friend Miroku desides to throw Inuyasha a Bachelor Party? Miroku wants to have Strippers there...what happens when Kagome overhears their phone conversation..and desides to take matters into her own hands? read to find out! InuKag COMPLETE
1. The Plan

This is a very random story…this idea ive had in my head for months! And I finally wrote it all down! YAY! Well yes anyways enjoy….review review review!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat up in his bed, and looked over at his fiancé, Kagome, he smiled it was only 3 days till they would be husband and wife, and he couldn't wait. His best friend Miroku, wanted to throw him a bachelor's party, he had his ideas about the party, and he was going to put them into action. The phone rang once, and Inuyasha quickly picked it up, so it didn't wake up Kagome.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Inuyasha?" A mans voice rang through the phone.

'_Speak of the devil' _"Miroku, what do you want? You almost woke up Kag,"

Miroku sounded happy "Oh sorry man, but I have great news! A booked a few strippers for your party tonight!!"

Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. "STRIPPERS! ARE YOU NUTS! I DON'T WANT ANY STRIPPERS!" He coughed

"What do you mean you don't want any strippers! They are the best part of a party, it's your last chance to look at another woman, before you are wed!" Miroku argued.

Inuyasha composed himself, he didn't want to start yelling with his sleeping beauty beside him. "I don't care Miroku, I am not having any strippers at my party! I don't want to look at other women, I have Kagome! I don't need anyone else!"

"Bu-" Click

Inuyasha didn't let him finish and he hung up the phone furious. He looked at Kagome, and she turned on to her side, facing away from him. He sighed, and snuggled closer to her, and let sleep overcome him once again.

Kagome smiled to herself, she had overheard everything that just took place, and was flattered that he would say anything like that, but she decided she would have fun with this stripper idea. When she knew that Inuyasha was asleep, she crept out of his grasp and headed into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome lived in a one-room apartment, it wasn't much, but it was home to them. She picked up her cell phone off of the counter, and went and sat on the couch, she sent a text to Miroku, explaining her plans, and a few minutes Miroku sent a reply that read. 'That sounds like a sneaky plan Miss Kagome. Okay, just meet me at the Owls Nightclub at 6:30, and we will get everything set up. See you then.'

When Kagome finished reading the text, and put her cell on the table, Inuyasha surprised her, and jumped onto the couch beside her.

"Hey love,"

Kagome jumped and put her hand to her heart. "You scared me,"

Inuyasha chuckled, and put his arm around her. "Sorry," He kissed her forehead. "How are you today?"

Kagome snuggled into his touch. "I'm great, how are you?" she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She gazed out the window, and smiled, it was snowing.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and smiled, he knew that Kagome loved the snow. "I'm great"

Kagome's face brightened. "What would you like for breakfast?" she was in the middle of getting off of the couch, when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back into his lap. He kissed her passionately, and Kagome melted into the kiss. When they pulled apart, "You." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her swollen lips,

"That's for dessert." She whispered when they broke, she smiled a devilish smile, "How about pancakes?" She sat up in his lap.

Inuyasha smiled, and was still wondering why and how he managed to get this Goddess to be his. "I'm not that hungry…I just want dessert." He smiled an evil grin, and Kagome caught it too. She smiled too, and whispered. "That I can manage." She kissed him, and he carried her off to their bedroom, and kicked the door shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter is up!


	2. Plan into Action

Here is the last chapter to this story.. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at the clock, it read 6:15pm and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said, as he sat up, and started rubbing her bare back.

"I'm going to be late." Kagome said sliding off the edge of the bed, and made her way to the bathroom.

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. "Late for what?"

Kagome appeared in the doorway, with jeans and a red T-shirt on, She couldn't tell where she was really going. So she told a fib, "Sango is throwing me a party tonight."

Inuyasha relaxed a bit. "I thought that you didn't want a party?"

Kagome gulped. "Um..Sango worked really hard to put together this party..so I decided to show up..for the fun of it."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Okay, well I don't want you to be late. Have fun."

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief _'He bought it!'_ She jumped onto the bed, and gave Inuyasha a soft kiss. "I will, you have fun tonight too!"

Inuyasha kissed her back, and let her go, "I'll try. See you tonight."

She nodded, grabbed her purse, and left to meet Miroku.

When she arrived at the club, she saw Miroku, flirting with some of the bartenders. She sighed. "Figures…Miroku!" She hollered.

He turned his head, at the call of his name, "Hey Kagome, your late, the party starts in 30 minutes, we have to get you ready, and set up. This way." He led her into a small room at the back of the stage.

----30 minutes later----

"Inuyasha, ma man," Miroku called him over, after he arrived. Inuyasha looked over the club area. There was a giant cake in the middle of the stage, everywhere he looked he saw red and black streamers, his buddies everywhere. The only girls there were the bartenders. He then looked at Miroku, he had a goofy smile on his face, Inuyasha knew this smile oh too well. "What are you planning Miroku?" He said bluntly.

Miroku grabbed his chest. "Me? I'm planning nothing..but this party of coarse.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew something was up..and was kind of scared to find out, everytime he looked over at Miroku, he would be whispering something to another guy, and then just smile.

The party went on for about 3 hours, everyone was having a great time, even Inuyasha, catching up with his old buddies, Shippo, and Jenji, and his brother Sesshomaru.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Miroku tapped on the microphone, on the stage, beside the giant cake. Everyone turned and took notice that it was time for the big surprise. Inuyasha gulped, as he looked around, everyone was smiling. Miroku spoke again. "Can we have Inuyasha come up to the front, and take a seat in that chair." He pointed to a single chair beside the giant cake. Inuyasha gulped and made his way to the chair. Once seated, Miroku nodded to Shippo and Jenji, and they nodded back. Inuyasha looked back too late, he was soon handcuffed to the chair, his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Inuyasha hollered to Miroku, who was grinning like a mad man. "What is this all about!" No one answered him, instead another guy, dimmed the lights, while someone switched the music, so it was slow exotic music. "Inuyasha this is a gift from everyone in this room." Miroku called to him.

The lid of the giant cake fell open. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. There at the top of the cake was Kagome. His Kagome! She was dressed up in fishnets, a black leather corset, and a pair of black satin panties, she had knee high leather boots. All the guys whistled and hollered, Kagome walked slowly, he hips moving in a exotic way up to a shocked and stunned Inuyasha, She climbed on top of his lap, and whispered into his ear seductively, "I love you, I couldn't let anyother women climb on top of you, now could I?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth and smiled. "I love you too, can you untie me now?"

Kagome smiled an evil smile. "I want to have some fun, so nope." She smiled and batted her eyelashes. She kissed his neck, and made her way up towards his lips, but stopped when she got to them. She climbed off of him, and went around to the back of him. She winked at Miroku, who was wide eyed. He nodded, and snapped his finger. All the guys tore their eyes away from the Goddess that was Kagome, and looked at Miroku, who nodded to them all. They all understood, they left Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the club, with the music playing. Inuyasha was in such a trance, he didn't even hear anyone leave. His eyes danced all over her body. "You are so beautiful," He said, struggling to free his hands. She teased him for another 30 minutes, when he finally freed his hands, and legs. He stood up, when she wasn't facing him, and turned her around, and kissed her with all the passion he was saving up, she melted into his touch. He lifted her up bridal style, and growled, "You have been a naughty girl, and now you must be pleasured." He smiled an evil smile, and Kagome laughed, and kissed his neck once again. "I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Inuyasha sat up and smiled at the mess they had made last night. Their entire room was trashed. He glanced at a sleeping Kagome who was snuggled up against his chest. "You are so beautiful my Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Why thank you Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha glanced back down at a fake sleeping Kagome. "I thought you were asleep."

"And I thought you didn't want any strippers last night at you party." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha blushed. "You weren't sleeping yesterday either were you?"

Kagome continued laughing. Inuyasha smiled widely and started tickling the girl.

'_I can't wait to start my life with you Kagome.' _

The End!

---------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it….this idea was plaguing my mind for months now…and I finally decided to write it down… I hope it makes sense…it did in my head..hehe

Untill next time..

--TragicallyXBeautiful--


End file.
